Revolution
by Vapo
Summary: Tellius AU where the Hawk Army were all killed in 4-5 and Izuka's feral drug was broadcast throughout the whole continent of Tellius. Multiple pairings which will be revealed as the story goes on. Rated T for language and character death.
1. Tellius' Downfall

Note: if you're a homophobic bigot, or just don't like seeing gay pairings (really they're the same thing, but if you're a homophobe and want to sleep better at night, you can call yourself the latter), I recommend clicking the back button on your browser now. There will be gay pairings.

Izuka made it all happen.

It was that day the Hawk Army found him, in the middle of a swamp - for a reason that no one has really ever understood - with his army of Feral Ones with him. And by army, I mean army. I've heard there were at least 200, maybe even more. The Hawk Army was forced into attacking them - with their entire force.

And they failed.

Horribly. That was the downfall of Tellius itself - the day Phoenicis and Crimea were left unruled and chaotic or abandoned - or a mix of the two. With Phoenicis and Crimea gone, the rest of the continent slowly followed in this chaotic fucked up death roll. People who couldn't fend for themselves were killed. Begnion became the center of power, with the senators assassinating the apostle - with her Holy Guard shortly after. Daein fared no better, with Izuka taking charge.

Izuka then did the one thing people had been trying to stop for years - and no one was there to stop him. He distributed the feral drug. He slowly captured almost every laguz we trusted - with two exceptions, but they vanished shortly after, so they could have suffered the same fate. And he made the feral. He tortured them, used them for his own bidding. Gallia then fell and became a chaotic land, just like Crimea and Phoenicis before it. Goldoa followed shortly after, with all but Deghinsea either dying from the drug, or submitting to it - it depended on the type of dragon.

Kilvas and Hatary, being more secluded than the other laguz nations, lasted longer than Gallia, but they fell too against the - as the Greil Mercenaries called it - the Chaos Drug. This left the only safe hiding places for people resisting against the chaos being secluded areas of Daein or Crimea, but even those were slowly found and eradicated by the new people in charge.

Ashera eventually brought the people who were still stone back - but that didn't mean anything. The beorc were killed, and the laguz were turned feral, just like the others before them.

Then branded people all across Tellius started getting murdered, or jailed. The feral drug was found to not work on them, but killing was a good enough alternative for those no-good senate monsters.

I've watched this all happen. I've watched friends be twisted into enemies, I've watched people I love - my brother, most of my best friends, my old mentors. Life is now a game of fight or die, and the resistances are running thin. This is the story of our attempt to fight back, cause a revolution, and free the laguz. This is my story.

And it's not something I would have ever wished to happen.


	2. Fugitives

Haar and Jill, as silently as they could, soured over the shore of Crimea. This particular area of Crimea included the hideout of the Greil Mercenaries - hidden in an underground inn, and was by the border where Crimea, Daein and Begnion intercrossed. They were carrying Nephenee and Brom, two more survivors of the chaos that had lasted almost two years, and weapons and supplies for the Greil Mercenaries, to help them stock up for a battle they were planning - targeted at one of the most powerful senators.

"Do you think we're here?" Jill asked, her newly brown hair flowing in the wind - she'd dyed it brown after being sick of her red hair reminding her of blood she'd too often seen for a girl her age.

"Yeh, I think that's them." Brom said, checking the ground below them for the small patch of dirt in the field of grass the Greil Mercenaries' fort was. The Dragonlords began to make their descent, making sure to land a decent distance away from the fort so no intruders could tell there was something suspicious. They then hopped of the dragons, carrying their weapons and heading over to the entrance to the nearby fort.

"Password?" Mia vibrantly said, popping her head out of the entrance.

"Mia, it's us." Nephenee laughed, tossing the Trueblade a purple sword, "Here, I reckon you could use this!"

"Wow, thanks!" Mia half shouted, "Come in!" The four climbed down the entrance into the underground fort, before Mia closed up the hole and spat out the dirt in her mouth.

"Welcome back." Ike smiled as he walked over, carrying Ragnell behind his back, "I presume you've brought the supplies?" A torrent of weapons and elixirs suddenly were thrown onto Ike, momentarily submerging him. "I'll take that as a yes." he said underneath all the weapons, as a final staff was thrown on top of the pile.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"OK." Soren said, the group now stood around the table, "Our target here is Lekain. He's the most influential senate in Begnion, so he will have guards. Jill and Haar: when we get to Begnion, your job will be to see if Lekain has reinforcements hidden in his fort anyway: once you've scouted as much as you can without being detected, return to us. We've managed to kill the Black Knight, so Levail's alliance will now be with Lekain. I predict Levail's army will be Lekain's primary defense."

"I've heard Levail's a good commander." Ike chipped in, "Not as good as Zelgius, but he'll still pose a threat to us."

"Anyway, our main force against Levail will be the Greil Mercenaries, including Nephenee and Brom, along with Jill and Haar when they return from their scout. Heather, your job will be to sneak into Lekain's fort while the fighting's going on to see if he has any loot or equipment stashed away. Any questions?"

"How will we know where Lekain's fort even is?" Shinon grunted.

"I have a rough estimate." Soren replied with a subtle glare, "and our fliers will pinpoint the location beforehand. As for how we'll sneak into Begnion without being seen: we might have to take some detours."

"What about flying?" Jill asked, pushing a strand of hair aside.

"Won't work. Two wyverns won't fit our whole group on, and those are too loud anyway. We'll be detected. Boat travel won't get us there either, and we don't have enough horses to ride over, so we'll have to walk."

A childish groan came from the back of the room, coming from a certain green-haired marksman, "All the way through Begnion?"

"Quit the moaning." Shinon said with a glare.

"It's our only way to get to Lekain without being spotted." Soren continued, "If we want to take back Tellius, we're going to have to do this."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A group of 5 ran through the alleys of Nevassa, sticking to shadowed corners and hidden spots.

"Almost there?" Leo asked.

"Almost there." Sothe replied, as the group turned a final corner, before the group saw the last thing they wanted to, "Shit."

"Are those?" Edward began to ask.

"Feral laguz." Nolan finished.

"Then we have to fight them." Leo chipped in.

"Wait!" Micaiah shouted to the group, "Isn't that… Ranulf?"

"Oh god." Sothe said slowly, "I think it is."

In front of them stood Ranulf, warped and tortured from the inside by the feral drug, and forced to fight against his old allies.

"This must mean that Izuka prat's nearby, giving him orders." Sothe spat, "Ranulf was one of the strongest laguz I knew. We might be screwed."

"Wait. That's…" Leo said, raising his bow at a figure behind them.

"Yes! I've finally cornered you brats!" Izuka cackled, standing behind the group, wielding Balberith and a Rewarp staff, "I've been listening in on all your private conversations from outside that hideout of yours. I've heard all your plans to take Daein back. Now look at you: trapped between me and my fabulous creations. Time to meet your end, maiden!"

A huge blast of dark magic was shot at the Dawn Brigade, ready to kill them. And there was no stopping it.

"GOODBYE!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Gunlord: This will definitely be continuing, don't worry. ;D


	3. Sacrifice

A/N: Dunno if some parts of this might be pushing the T boundaries a little bit, but I hope it won't.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"NO!" a shout came from above as a huge black raven swooped into the way of the blast, taking it all himself.

"Naesala!" Micaiah shouted, running over to the raven, "Sothe, get rid of Izuka!"

Sothe flipped over Micaiah and Naesala, with a knife in his hands, ready to plunge it into Izuka, before Izuka raised his staff and disappeared completely - along with Sothe. A heron, who Micaiah recognised as Leanne, swooped in and tried to heal Naesala as much as she could.

"There's no point." Naesala choked out, blood coming with his words, "This wound is too fatal to be saved."

"Naesala!" Leanne whispered, transforming into her human form, ignoring Naesala and trying to heal him as much as she could.

"Kill that Izuka bastard, Micaiah." Naesala was struggling to speak, "And end this war." Naesala then breathed his last laying dead in the allies of Nevassa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Greil Mercenaries and co were travelling through a hidden area of Begnion - and most of them had no clue where they were.

"Are we there yet?" Mist moaned, "My legs are killing me."

"We should be close." Soren replied, taking out a badly sketched map, "Sienne is coming up soon, so Lekain's fort should be close to there."

"Why can't we just go out into the open and look for Lekain?" Rolf asked.

"Rolf, we're wanted." Ike said, with a hint of annoyance, "Soren is branded, the senate hates me and they know you guys are associated with us. If we come out Soren will be killed and the rest of us jailed."

"It will take so long though!" Rolf complained.

"Suck it up."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Meanwhile, Micaiah was broken. She'd just lost her best friend and an ally, but there was no room to mope around - Izuka was gone, but Ranulf was still there, along with other feral laguz, none of which the group of 5 recognised.

"There's no hope in ever restoring these laguz." Leo said solemnly, "There's no point in trying to keep them alive when our lives are on the line. We have to kill these."

And the battle started.

The whole group of feral laguz transformed simultaneously - there were about 12 of them, clearly outnumbering Micaiah's group. Ranulf was the first to strike - in one swift motion, he jumped at Edward, claws out and ready to strike. Edward backflipped over Ranulf, while Nolan went to stall the other 11 feral laguz. Leo kept on firing his bow in a continuous machine-like motion, helping Nolan from behind. Leanne flew around, healing wounds revitalising the others, making sure to keep away from actual combat.

Micaiah seemed to be preparing for one huge attack: she was still and focused, located near the edge of the general battle. She suddenly broke out of her focus when she heard a familiar yelp - from Edward. Ranulf was on top of him, scratching and clawing. Leanne wasn't helping out of fear of being attacked, so Micaiah ran in, took one of her tomes out and sent a blast of light magic at Ranulf - Thani. Ranulf was knocked away from Edward, allowing him to jump up and make a huge slice at Ranulf, right in his stomach. Ranulf coughed out a bit of blood before he untransformed, and died.

"Eddie!" Leo shouted, "We need your help!"

Edward, with Micaiah behind him, ran over to Nolan and Leo. Together, they had killed 3 feral laguz, but being outnumbered had taken a toll to them - Nolan had a fractured arm, and Leo had chest wounds, that were bad but not fatal.

"Leanne! Come over and heal! We'll fight off the laguz!" Micaiah called over, to where Leanne was hiding. Leanne hesitated, but then flew over, and started to Recover Nolan and Leo's wounds, while the other 4 fought off the 8 remaining laguz. One of them leapt at Micaiah, but Leo shot it while it was mid jump, allowing Micaiah to finish it off with a blast of Thani. Nolan jumped in and swiped his axe at one of the remaining laguz, beheading it with a sticky splash of blood that got onto the whole group. Two of the remaining laguz both jumped at Leo. One collided with him, knocking Leo the ground, while the other was intercepted by a blast of Thani from behind, killing it. Leo used his bow to knock off the laguz on him, before jumping up and shooting at it. Edward then flipped over to the laguz, and stabbed it in the stomach, ending its life. Micaiah then smashed the four remaining laguz into a wall with a huge blast of Thani, allowing Leo to shoot one, Edward to swipe and kill two of them and Nolan to kill the final one.

"Is that them all taken care of?" Edward asked.

"Yep." Nolan replied, "Provided there aren't any reinforcements lurking nearby, we should head to our hideout. Leanne, you should come with us."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"We're there." Soren finally said. The sun was now setting on the third day of their journey.

"Finally?" Rolf exclaimed.

"Yes." Soren said, "We should rest up for the night somewhere safe. We'll attack Lekain tomorrow. I trust everyone has their weapons?" The group all held up their weapons, with the exception of Rhys, who held up three staffs - Recover, Physic and Fortify - and a tome.

"I don't see any inns." Gatrie frowned, "Or any girls." This gave him a disapproving glare from Titania, a kick in the stomach from Mia and a punch in the arm from Mist. Gatrie moaned and shut up.

"So where do we rest?" Mist asked.

"I think we should stay around half a mile back, closer to the outskirts," Soren said, earning multiple groans, "Watch duty will change every hour, we'll set out at noon. Any questions?"

No answers came.

"Then let's head back."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The group of 5 - Nolan, Edward, Leo, Micaiah and Leanne - stood around a table in their hideout.

"So." Micaiah started, a solemn tone in her voice. "Naesala is gone. Sothe was taken away by Izuka, and he might be gone too. I don't think we can last much longer, and Yune isn't telling me anything that could suggest otherwise."

"We could try to meet up with the Greil Mercenaries!" Edward chipped in, trying to lighten the mood a bit with his tone.

"Except we don't even know where they are." Leo shot a quick glare at the world in general, "They could be in Crimea, Begnion, or the afterlife for all we know."

"Don't say that!" Edward shouted, almost flipping the table.

"Shh!" Micaiah hushed, motioning to the entrance, "We might be heard!"

"You already have." Lethe walked in, an army of feral cats behind her, "How cute that you thought there were no reinforcements. Well, surprise, bitch."


End file.
